


Hello Alpha. Meet Omega

by bremarieisme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremarieisme/pseuds/bremarieisme
Summary: Dean Winchester is a modern omega, and certainly doesn't need an Alpha to make him happy. Would he mind having one? No. Maybe. Yes. Maybe. But that's obviously not in the cards for him. Enter Cas. He doesn't have time to have a relationship, and he definitely doesn't deserve one, right? No. Yes. Maybe? But of course, neither is as in control of their lives as they think.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, cast - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dean. Was. In. TROUBLE. But of course what else was new? He waited entirely too long to acknowledge his impending heat, and now look where he was. He had no supplies. Again. He had no time. Again. And of course, he had no one to call.  
Dean groaned and looked back down at his phone. That was the main problem, wasn’t it? He never did find someone to spend his heat with, and as long as he could pretend it wasn’t happening he could pretend his life wasn’t lonely. He could pretend that he didn’t crave someone to share his life with and not just his heats. He could pretend that he didn’t want an alpha.  
Dean’s head snapped up. He didn’t want an alpha did he? I mean, he was a modern omega. Modern omegas didn’t need an alpha. Of course most omegas did end up with alphas, but that was a choice and not biology or just alphas laying claims to whichever omega the alpha chose. Those days were long gone. But still, Dean doesn’t want an alpha. He’s never found an alpha he liked. So it obviously isn’t in the cards.  
Dean’s phone lights up with the annoying message again. Heat commencing. No shit. Why did he sign up for this app anyway? He sighed. Oh right. Sam. Boy was he going to be pissed when Dean called for supplies again. This app was supposed to remind Dean about his heat so Sam wouldn’t have to make supply runs for him all the time. He grimaced as he remembered Sam going on and on about how “top rated” it was and how “even a monkey wouldn’t fuck it up.” Of course if Dean hadn’t just swiped the notifications away without looking at them… Dean grinned. Well embarrassing Sam had always been one of his favorite activities. Might as well get this over with. And maybe now the dude would stop messing with his phone.

Castiel. Castiel. CASTIEL. Castiel jerked awake panting and covered in sweat. He tried to calm his heartbeat and take in his surroundings as the sight of his nightmares faded from his mind. He rarely remembered the nightmares, but he remembers the dread and he remembers the panic. His body was already in a fight or flight response, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Feeling his feet hit the floor made him feel more grounded, more in control. It made him feel like the confusing swirl of emotions and instinctual responses he was fighting against were less real. It made him feel more like himself.  
Castiel looked at his bedside clock and winced; 3:47 am. He was probably done with sleep for the night so he might as well embrace it. He checked the screen of the baby monitor that was never far from his view. Good. If Claire was still sleeping, he must not have been screaming this time. That was definitely an improvement, right? He certainly wasn’t telling himself what he wanted to hear. Not screaming was always a good sign. He sighed and started pulling on his work out gear. He could probably put in a few miles before Claire even thought of waking up, and all his energy had to go somewhere.  
Castiel stretched and heard his joints pop and protest. He started heading toward the basement, peaking his head into to Claire’s room to check on her in person, and sneaking down the hall once he saw that she was still sleeping soundly. He had just started down the stairs when his phone started vibrating in his hand. Impending rut. Shit. He had barely paid attention when his friend Charlie was downloading the app on his phone, but he knew this probably wasn’t good. He pushed the notification, and sure enough, all the notifications he had been ignoring popped up. Castiel groaned. He had really messed this up. Again. Hopefully Charlie wasn’t busy, because he was going to need some help.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel Winchester. Lawyer. Stanford Graduate. The most sought-after graduate from his class. Soon to be partner in one of the biggest firms in California. Hell, it was the biggest firm on the west coast. He had teams of lawyers vying for a spot on his defense team every time he went to trial. His word was respected. His ideas were almost always put into action, and most definitely always considered carefully. And yet, as he pushed his key into his brother’s deadbolt with a bag of groceries and a case of water balanced precariously in one hand, all of those things hardly mattered.

“Sammy!” Dean hollered from the next room. “Don’t forget to wipe your feet! I’m not spending the last of my coherent hours cleaning up your mess.”

“You know I hate Sammy,” Sam said under his breath as he plopped the water down on the floor. “And I you haven’t had to clean up after me in a long time.” 

“Did you say something?” Dean said as he came around the corner.

“Never mind,” Sam replied as he carefully took off his shoes while still holding the groceries. “Do you want to maybe take this, jerk?”

“Bitch” Dean replied grinning, but he took the groceries and started emptying everything on the counter, his face falling little by little as he saw what Sam’s idea of “supplies” were.

“Sam this is rabbit food. Where’s the bacon? Where’s the meat? And where is the damn pie?”

“You know bacon IS meat. And there are plenty of protein bars in there. Just keep looking,” Sam said calmly, as he started putting half of the water he brought away; the other half he would stash in Dean’s room.

Dean launched into a (quite impressive) lecture about how bacon was clearly far superior to other meats and therefore should truly have its own food group and so it should never be grouped with other meats.  
Sam rolled his eyes. Not for the first time did he think if every lawyer had to grow up arguing with his big brother, there would be at least twice as many good lawyers out there. He might be the big shot lawyer now, but even he couldn’t out maneuver Dean Winchester. Not when he put his mind to something.

“Okay okay!” Sam relented. “If I get you pie from the store on the corner can you somehow find a way to manage without bacon for three days?”

Dean grinned and threw Sam his keys. “Cherry this time.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Sam mumbled as he walked back out the door. “I’m still not getting you bacon.”

“You got it,” Dean said to Sam’s back. Once the door closed Dean’s grin grew wider. He grabbed a few water bottles and went to the fridge to put them in, casually moving his bacon to accommodate them.  
“Works every time,” Dean says to himself as he starts humming Cherry Pie.

“Oh Cassie! I come bearing bountiful gifts from your generous Queen of Awesome!”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You play entirely too much Dungeons and Dragons. You realize you’re only a queen on paper, right?”

“And in your heart. At least that better be the case if I’m coming to your rescue yet again.” Charlie stuck her hands on her hips and gave her best friend a stern look. “What exactly happened to the app I installed on your phone? This was the exact reason I downloaded it for you. And I even gave you all the upgrades! I’m the greatest friend ever!”

“These upgrades that you speak of. Were these actually purchased, or was it another one of your clever tricks you swear isn’t hacking?”

Charlie waved her hand airily, “You know it’s only hacking if it’s a challenge. Besides, it’s the thought that counts, not the money. Please tell me you at least opened the app?”

Castiel made a noncommittal sound.

“I knew it! You don’t even know how cool I was hooking you up with this! This is like, the hottest app on the market right now!”

“Doesn’t it just make a noise when I need to prepare for my rut? I know I’m not tech savvy but it doesn’t sound that ‘hot’ to me.”

Now it was Charlie’s turn to roll her eyes as she snatched Castiel’s phone from his limp hands. “You would know that wasn’t true if you had opened it. Not only does it give you a countdown to your rut, it has an emergency mode in case you need something delivered to you while you’re indisposed, or even a doctor in case you need medical assistance.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Castiel agrees trying to look over her shoulder as she pulls the app up and starts pushing buttons.

“Oh but that’s still not the best part,” Charlie grins as she turns to face Castiel. “This app is totally gonna get you laid.”

Castiel went back to putting his newly procured groceries away. “I sincerely doubt that Charls. Considering I have no desire to meet anyone, let alone form an attachment or see them…. That way.”

“That way?? Come ON dude. You can say it. Sex. It’s totally natural. SEX.”

“I don’t see how that’s necessary. You picked up my meaning, yes?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. Again. 

“You know your eyes can get stuck if you keep rolling them that way. I read that on your internet.”

“And you know it isn’t MY internet dude. It’s just the internet. The world wide web. We’ve been over this.”

Castiel grinned. “Oh I just thought it was yours by now since you clearly own it every time you’re on it right?”

Charlie cracked a small smile. “Flattery will get you everywhere Castiel, darling. Just promise me you will open the app? Please? For your Queen?”

Castiel sighed. “I will try Charlie. I will. Especially the emergency mode you mentioned. But you know how I feel about the other thing with Claire.”

“But this is the perfect opportunity! Claire-Bear will be with me! What better time is there?”

“Claire isn’t going away Charlie. She is my life. What’s the point in starting something that will inevitably stop? You know how it is out there. You know how hard being a single parent and dating are. And you know how judgmental the world is. I won’t put Claire through all of that.”

“Not everyone will be like Meg, Castiel,” Charlie said quietly. He flinched, but tried to hide it by moving toward the groceries again.

“I’m quite past all of that business by now. That was a long time ago. Over a year now I should think,” Castiel tried to keep his tone light. He failed.

“Right. Of course. Which is why you will think about it? This isn’t a relationship app anyway. This is just for getting your needs taken care of by you know….. People in the same boat. You don’t even have to see them again. Strictly a tech friendly booty call.”

“Alright give me the phone. I promise I will think about it. If I even need it.”

“Yes! Okay! Just let me go grab my favorite partner in crime, and we will peace out. Anything I should grab?”

“She’s attached to the stuffed elephant this week. But you should probably take the gorilla as well. I think he’s about to take over. Should be good otherwise. She practically has her own nursery at your house by now.”

Charilie skipped down the hall. “Hey Queens deserve nice things, and so do princesses. How could I not buy her anything she wants?” she called back to her best friend.

Castiel went back to putting away groceries and straightening up the whirlwind that is Charlie. “How indeed,” he said to himself. He knew the feeling well. Claire had a way of charming anyone she came in contact with, and she knew the little girl was just as attached to Charlie as Charlie was to her.

“Alright well peace out man. We are heading out. Don’t forget. You promised!”

“Yes, yes,” Castiel mumbled as he shut the door behind his two favorite people in the world. He glared at his phone. This was going to be a long few days.


End file.
